


Sleep, Interrupted

by Milarca



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca/pseuds/Milarca
Summary: For the prompt: "I can do that, go back to bed" ft. Millicent.





	Sleep, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for a fic prompt requested by [theweddingofthefoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweddingofthefoxes/pseuds/theweddingofthefoxes) and originally posted on [my tumblr](http://milarca.tumblr.com/post/155609425807) \- and inspired by my own cat XD

“ _Mrowwww!”_

Hux winced as Milly batted at his face.

“Millicent, no…” he moaned, trying to cover his face with the covers. He was so comfortable and so tired. Why didn’t Millicent just eat her dry food like a normal cat? Oh yes, because she was _special_.

Milly had darted from the room, only to trot back a few moments later.

“ _Mrow_ ,” she said, sniffing at his face.

“Milly, go away…” He stuck his arm out to shoo her off and she jumped and ran from the room. He shifted, Kylo’s warm back against his. His other arm came up to cradle his large belly, stretched further than it ever had for their child. He rubbed it gently, feeling heavier than he had before. Which of course made sense since it was still growing. Another few more months anyway.

Milly ran back in, sat down in front of him, and stared.

_“Meowww!”_

Hux groaned and she stepped up and batted his exposed face again, this time with more claws.

“Fuck,” he hissed, jerking away. She scrambled from the room and he pushed himself out of bed, just wanting to get this over with so he could fall back to sleep again. He padded to the kitchen barefoot in his sleep pants and one of Kylo’s large old t-shirts. The floor was so cold it made him shiver.

He rummaged around in the cupboard for a can of cat food. He didn’t see any. Ugh. He sure hoped they had some or she would be _insufferable._ If he couldn’t find any he’d have to lock her in the bathroom to get any shut eye at all. She walked around his legs and rubbed up against him, purring.

“You…” he muttered affectionately, giving her a scratch and a pet. He smiled when she purred louder. For Kriff's sake though where the hell was the cat food? They should have a box around. He wondered where Kylo had put it this time. He searched the cupboard once more then went on to the next, looking between and over the various cans and boxes. It must be lower down…

Hux got onto his knees, holding his swollen belly as he did so, scrunching his face at the strain.

“Babe, what are you doing?”

Hux jumped in surprise, but then sighed as Kylo got to his knees beside him, putting one hand on his shoulder.

“I’m _trying_ to find some cat food for Millicent. She wouldn’t leave me alone otherwise,” he said, turning back to the cupboard.

“Hey, hey, let me do that, hm?” Kylo said, rubbing his shoulder, and Hux turned back to him. Kylo kissed his cheek and Hux leaned in, grateful.

“No, no, I can do it. Where did you put that box of cat food by the way?” he asked sleepily, nuzzling into Kylo’s neck. Kylo shifted him up and put his arms around him, holding him close.

“What? Oh, that’s um… it should be in the other cupboard. I’ll get it.”

“No, I can do it,” Hux said with a yawn.

“Babe, let me do this,” Kylo said with a small laugh. Hux groaned but let Kylo help him to his feet.

Hux swayed and leaned into Kylo’s considerable bulk. He looked around. “Where did you say—” He started to turn in the direction of the other cupboard and Kylo laughed and grabbed him.

“Sweetheart, I can do that, okay. Just go back to bed.” Kylo kissed him on the cheek and Hux moaned but then relented.

“Okay.” He leaned in for a kiss, Kylo’s arms around him, one large hand brushing his belly tenderly, before he went back to the bedroom, hand cradling his stomach.

He collapsed into bed again, grateful for Kylo’s residual warmth as he curled up and pulled the covers more snugly around himself.

Thankfully it wasn’t too long before Kylo came back to bed, smiling softly and pulling Hux into the circle of his arms. Hux sighed, his own belly pressed comfortingly into Kylo’s, his mate’s hand on his side, rubbing along him gently. Hux tucked his head under Kylo’s chin, and promptly fell back to sleep.


End file.
